The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Regardless of the availability of recycling facilities, there is still a large segment of society that does not recycle. The reasons vary, but to name some: inconvenient, time consuming, requires the recycler to be organized, requires the recycler to invest the time required to recycle, requires patience especially when recycling requires waiting in line at a recycling facility. The recycler receives little money unless the recycler has a large amount to recycle, etc.
For example, a workplace may have a bin exclusively for recycling and a bin for trash and people will still throw recyclables in the trash bin. A customer can buy a soda can from a store, finish the soda, and throw the can in a bush. The California refund value (CRV) is a fee paid on purchases of certain recyclable beverage containers in California. The consumer pays the California refund value on the purchase of beverages contained in aluminum, plastic, glass, and bimetal containers and is reimbursed (California redemption value) if the containers are returned to a recycling center.
Recyclers do not register with a recycling company. In fact, recyclers do not have an opportunity to register with a recycling company. Recyclers also do not have the opportunity to look at their recycling records, e.g., via a computer (online). The only record a recycler receives is a receipt, which is usually thrown away. The above method does not create any motivation for people to be more conscious about recycling. Some recycling companies offer free food on certain weekdays and even pay customers a higher rate than the default California redemption value rate. However, paying extra for recyclables is insufficient to attract non-recycling people to recycle.
The trend for recycling companies is to get what they can from the people who actually recycle and to dismiss the rest of the people who do not recycle. Although there are people who go around and collect recyclables from trash cans, bushes, curbsides, and streets, there are still many recyclables that end up in landfills. An effective recycling program is needed to entice the majority of consumers to recycle, and since consumers are the ones purchasing these materials, the consumers are responsible to keep recycled material from ending up in landfills and polluting the environment.